memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Bajoran Militia personnel
A list of unnamed Bajoran Militia personnel. Aide This aide served under General in the War Room on Bajor in 2370. He received a PADD with orders from Krim that the troops should move on to the northeast quadrant. ( ) A short time later, he was aboard one of the Bajoran assault vessels that docked at and boarded Deep Space 9. He was among one of the first to enter the station with his weapon drawn. ( ) }} Borg drone 1 This officer had been assimilated by the Borg. His personality was assumed by Seven of Nine when the encountered a Borg vinculum causing her to assume the personalities of those she had assimilated. ( ) Borg drone 2 This deputy had been assimilated by the Borg. Her personality was assumed by Seven of Nine when the USS Voyager encountered a Borg vinculum causing her to assume the personalities of those she had assimilated. ( ) }} Command officers These two command division officers carried and guarded the Orb of Time after the Bajoran government received it from the Cardassians in 2373 onto the Defiant. The second officer was knocked unconscious by Arne Darvin posing as Barry Waddle, who stole the orb after the ship went back in time. ( ) gives the second officer's name as Arlan.}} File:Bajoran officer 1 2373.jpg|''Played by Dan Magee'' File:Bajoran officer 2 2373.jpg|''Played by Chuck Shanks'' Day's officers These three military officers served under Colonel Day Kannu while searching for Starfleet personnel aboard Deep Space 9 in 2370. They were lured into and trapped within a holosuite by Commander Benjamin Sisko. After being fooled by holograms, they were informed by Sisko that the Alliance for Global Unity was receiving support from the Cardassians. ( ) Deputy 1 This security deputy took part in the rescue mission for Major Kira Nerys in 2370. Kira was held hostage by "The Circle" in the labyrinth of the Perikian Peninsula on Bajor. He was wounded when a Circle member shot at him but beamed back aboard the runabout when the team rescued Kira. ( ) Deputy 2 This security deputy took part on the rescue mission for Major Kira Nerys in 2370. Alongside the other deputy, Commander Sisko, Doctor Bashir, and Li Nalas, he beamed into the labyrinth cavern system in the Perikian Peninsula on Bajor and was shot by a member of the Circle. After the mission was successful, he beamed with the others back to the runabout. ( ) In 2371, he and another deputy were ordered by Winn Adami to arrest Shakaar Edon because he defied her order to return several soil reclamators. Shakaar disabled him and, with the help of Kira Nerys, escaped. ( ) Deputy 3 This security deputy was ordered by Winn Adami to arrest Shakaar Edon because he defied her order to return several soil reclamators. Shakaar disabled him and, with the help of Kira Nerys, escaped. ( ) Krim's officer This officer was one of General Kirm's aides who took part in the seizure of Deep Space 9 in 2370. Upon entering the Operations Center, she took up Jadzia Dax's station and reported to the General that the internal security net was completely disabled. Krim proceeded to instruct her scan ops for organic material at random intervals, six times an hour, just in case Odo had remained aboard. She was also instructed by Krim to advise all units to be alert. A short time later, she gave Krim a further update explaining that the station's primary sensor array had been sabotaged, and that as soon they attempted to test it the subnet shorted out. She later reported the repair of the station's security net was repaired, but was unable to locate any Starfleet communication devices aboard the station. She further reported that the enemy had attacked the Militia's position at Airlock 14, but when Krim requested to see what was going on down there, she reported that all surveillance cameras had been sabotaged, but that she could confirm that there were four soldiers at that position. ( ) }} Lieutenant This lieutenant served under Colonel Lenaris Holem and was among his militia's troops sent to find Shakaar Edon and the rest of his resistance cell, who had defied Winn Adami by not returning returning several soil reclamators. Initially, when Shakaar and Kira had the detachment sighted in from the mountainside, Shakaar took aim on Lenaris, while telling Kira to take this man, "the lieutenant on the right." Moments later, when Shakaar and Kira surrendered to Holem, discussing an agreement to avoid a conflict, one of the troopers opened fire on Shakaar's resistance, Holem summoned the lieutenant to remove and escorted the other trooper off to the perimeter. ( ) Peace officer This peace officer was a law enforcement officer on Bajor and an old friend of Odo. In early 2370, he talked with him about about the lack of success in apprehending members of the Alliance for Global Unity who were believed responsible for numerous assaults on Bajor. The peace officer believed the Provisional Government's decision to bring troops into the capital would end their threat. He advised Odo to keep his eyes open himself for trouble on Deep Space 9. ( ) Ship's officer This operations officer served aboard the Bajoran transport that docked at Deep Space 9 in 2369. He brought Constable Odo into the Bajoran transport and took him to the quarters where Ibudan had stayed. He left the room to bring Odo a ship's manifest. ( ) }} Spacecraft personnel Station personnel Trooper The trooper was part of the militia's troops sent to find Shakaar Edon and the rest of his resistance cell, who had defied Winn Adami by not returning returning several soil reclamators. When Shakaar and Lenaris Holem, the leader of the troops, were discussing agreement to avoid a conflict, the trooper fired his weapon upon seeing members of the resistance movement in the hills. Lenaris ordered his weapons removed and escorted to off to the perimeter. ( ) }} Troopers These troopers were part of the militia's troops sent to find Shakaar Edon and the rest of his resistance cell, who had defied Winn Adami by not returning several soil reclamators. ( ) }} File:Bajoran trooper 2.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Bajoran trooper 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' fr:Personnel inconnu de la Milice Bajorane nl:Naamloos Bajoran militie personeel 02 02